Adventure on Gran Island
by djrhodes488
Summary: Straw Hats and Fairy Tail guild team up to try and stop a corrupt religious cult leader from sacrificing the lives of the people of Gran Island to further his goal of world domination. Will they succeed?


A/N: Yeah, for any of you wondering, I'm probably not going to continue my Minato story any time soon. I just don't have the motivation to write it. But I got this idea and had to get it down. It will be about 25 chapters and I'll try to update it as frequently as possible.

I think this is the only story that I've started where I have the general direction of the plot all mapped out before hand.

Hope you enjoy! Also, feedback is much appreciated. Motivates me to put out more content. :D

* * *

**Smell of Adventure**

Natsu barfed the contents of his stomach onto the wooden floor earning a few disgusting glares and gag reflexes from the patrons trying to eat their meals in peace. He sat back up meeting the looks of disgust from the other Fairy Tail members watching his unsanitary display.

"You could at least go to the bathroom," complained Lucy as she pushed her plate to the side, not even wanting to thinkabout eating another meal today.

Natsu didn't respond however, he simply clutched his stomach and barfed again adding to the already disgusting mess of mucus and mixed assortment of foods under their feet.

"Can't really blame him," Gray said sipping his drink, seemingly not disturbed by the whole ordeal, "The guy can barely handle a half an hour train ride. A week on boat…I'm surprised he's not dead." Not surprisingly his shirt managed to 'disappear' before they even entered the bar.

"That makes sense for Natsu," Carla said with a concerned look watching Wendy keeled over, stricken with motion sickness as well. She had the decency to use a plastic bag however. "I don't get why Wendy is experiencing this too. She didn't use to have motion sickness."

At that moment, Gajeel walked out of the bathroom clutching his own stomach with a sickened look on his face, before getting another gag reflex and immediately retreating back.

"Maybe it's because of her training, if you reach another "level" of Dragon Slayer or something," added Happy, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Makes sense," said Mirajane, also surprisingly not disturbed by Natsu's disgusting nature, "If I remember correctly, Natsu didn't always have motion sickness either."

"Being a Dragon Slayer must be a pain…" Lucy sighed with an annoyed expression, playing with the straw in her drink as her stomach growled. She cursed Natsu for making her lose her appetite after being so incredibly hungry before.

"Not all sicknesses are bad," Juvia said with complete admiration and love in her eyes. She looked like a teenage girl on her first date. But then again, that's how she always looked around her beloved Gray-sama. More than anyone in the world, if it existed, she was truly smitten with "love sickness".

"Gray-sama! I finished your scarf~!" she sang as she handed Gray the cloth.

He awkwardly took the gift before being slightly embarrassed by the very revealing and sensual picture of Juvia decorating the middle of it. "Uh…t-thanks."

Elfman sat quietly while sipping through his straw. He had to hunch over and squeeze tight quite a bit to fit in the tiny chair they gave him. Sometimes having all these manly muscles were a pain.

"Did you figure out what this mission's about yet?" he asked Erza who was deep in thought reading over the slip of paper she had in her hand.

"It's still pretty vague," she sighed.

She was slightly annoyed at the moment. She got an S-Class job, a very unique one, one of the very first job's Fairy Tail got requested that took place outside of Earthland, one that she was excited to complete all by herself. Well…until half the guild found out about it and decided to join her. She couldn't blame them, she guessed. Not many people have traveled outside of their small little continent. To see the world outside was a pretty cool adventure. But still…

The waitress arrived at the table with the bill in hand calculating the costs of the meal.

"I have a question," she turned to the waitress.

"Yeah, can I help you?" The waitress asked.

"My friends and I come from a guild on another island. We got a job request with this note. We don't know what it means, maybe you have a clue?"

The waitress grabbed the slip of paper questioningly as she read the contents. It had only three words with 'Save Gran Island' in the middle of it.

"Huh," she said in wonder.

"No clue?" asked Mirajane.

"They could be talking about the pirates that often frequent this island, maybe?"

"Pirates?!" Natsu shot up to ask with piqued interest before immediately keeling over again in his sickness. Lucy shook her head.

"Maybe he wants us to get rid of the pirates?" Carla wondered, "Are there any on the island currently?"

"Hmm. Not that I know of. Don't know what he means by 'Save the Island'. Even if there were pirates the priests do a good job of handling that."

"Priest?" Happy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Since you're outsiders I guess you wouldn't know. Gran Island is protected by seven priests who rule over the island headed by the Head Priest we call Father."

"Did you say _priest_ protect you?" asked Elfman with a questioning look on his face. Were priests manly enough to handle pirates?

The waitress chuckled, "You might not think it, but they're pretty good fighters despite their profession. Everyone on the island looks up to them."

"Interesting…" Gray commented, "I'd be cool to meet these priest guys."

"Juvia will meet them too, Gray-sama!~"

"So I guess we stay out on the lookout for pirates then?" Lucy suggested.

"I guess so," Erza said, "It'd also be best to look around and see if we could find the employer."

"Sounds fu-ughhh", Natsu interjected before barfing yet again.

* * *

Usopp glanced over the horizon with a hand over his squinted eyes to get a better view. He saw a slight darkened speck over the distance, squinted his eyes some more and it became clearer to him what he saw.

With a smile, he slid down the lookout poll, landing on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Clasping his hands around his mouth, he yelled out. "Land ho!"

"Really!?"

On cue, Luffy burst out the door with a wide grin on his face as he stretched his arm to the top of the mast before launching himself up. Squinting he confirmed what he saw.

"Do you see it, Luffy?" Usopp asked.

"Yahoo!" Luffy cheered in confirmation as he slid down the poll. "Get Nami!"

Luffy was expectedly excited. As pirates they spent most of their lives out at sea and while that was fun in its own right, there was nothing that said adventure more than meeting the new dangers and excitement that a new island brought.

Zoro grunted as he awoke from his daily nap, slightly annoyed by the sudden noise.

Hearing the commotion, Nami walked out of the Sunny, with log pose in hand. "A new island? Where'd you see it?" she asked.

"That a way," Luffy said, grinning ear to ear pointing in its direction.

Nami looked at the pose to confirm. Yep, that was their destination. "Alright, it looks like its pointing North East. Hoist the sails, we can start heading in that direction."

Luffy and Usopp cheered as they went to do just that. Adventure was on the horizon!

Just then, Sanji made his way out of the kitchen with a well decorated plate of food with a love note neatly placed under the plate.

"Nami-swan~!" he sang as he spun and twirled his way down the steps to give his beloved Nami-swan her lunch for today. She gave him a smile and a wink, instantly jumpstarting his heart. It took all his man power to stay conscious under such beauty.

"Oi, dartboard brow," Zoro called out. "Bring me some more sake. I ran out."

This instantly snapped Sanji out of his trance as anger washed over him. "Get your own damn sake, shitty marimo."

And then they were at each other's throats. Nami simply shook her head.

"Nami."

Nami looked around a bit, wondering where the voice came from before realizing it came from the little tanuki at her feet. "Oh, chopper didn't see you there."

"You think we can get some more medical supplies while we're here?" he asked, "We're starting to run out."

"Yeah, sure. We've got plenty of money left over."

"Thank you!"

Next both Brook and Franky stepped onto the deck. Franky, one who just woke up from his long power nap, felt supercharged at the moment.

"Supppperrrrr!" he yelled out with a pose. The crew guessed that was a Franky equivalent of a yawn.

"Good afternoon, Nami-san," Brook greeted politely. "May I see your panties?"

She instantly clobbered him for that.

She looked up and noticed Robin up the stairs reading a book, before letting out a loud voice to get every one's attention.

"Listen everyone. The log pose is only set for 24 hours. After that, we have to set sail again. So don't get into any unnecessary trouble," she instantly directed her gaze at Luffy who just smiled.

What was she kidding. With this crew, that was impossible.

* * *

Akainu sneered at the troubling report, his hand turning into molten lava as it slowly ate away at the desk beneath it.

"Gran Island, huh? So that's where that bastard's been hiding all this time. Dispatch an Admiral," he commanded, "We're going to bring an end to him once and for all."


End file.
